


Space Battles, Romance, and a Doll

by call_me_caoimhe



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Disappointment, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Geeks, Gen, Glasses, Goofy - Freeform, Grudge, London, Mannequin, New Girlfriend, New love, Shopping, Silly, Trilogy, argument, battles, doll - Freeform, friends - Freeform, movie, space, totally not Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_caoimhe/pseuds/call_me_caoimhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin; the latest Space Battles film, a new romance blossoms for Roy, and a life-sized rubber doll finds itself in the IT department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Battles, Romance, and a Doll

Roy blinked in disbelief upon slouching into the I.T. department; what had met his eyes had left him wondering exactly what he was looking at and why it was there at all.

"What is that, Moss?" Roy asked slowly, squinting his eyes and feeling awkward as a sudden realisation crept into his mind. He raised his hands in the air. "Never mind, I've figured it out."

"Okay." Moss replied with a shrug, going back to working on a particularly complicated bit of code for a new firewall that he was building for Reynholm Industries.

Roy walked over to the life-sized, top of the line, high-tech doll sitting on the couch; it was remarkably realistic, and if it had been an actual woman, Roy would have found her startlingly attractive.

The doll was decked out in some sort of fancy blue satin underwear, which looked terribly expensive.

Since Moss would never have had anything to do with such an item, and neither would Jen, Roy had to wonder who would have sent the doll to the I.T. department.

Roy could just imagine the sort of rant that Jen would inflict on them both upon learning of the doll; how it was incredibly demeaning to women and even sexist.

Roy hesitantly sat down at his desk, still staring at the doll; there was something vaguely unsettling, even creepy, about it.

He'd have loved to chuck that doll anywhere out of view, but he didn't relish the idea of touching it. After all, he had no idea where it had been.

 

Moss looked over to Roy, about to ask him how his date with Cassandra the company nurse had gone.

Roy had met her on Tuesday after badly cutting his hand on a jagged piece of motherboard from a vintage Orange desktop that he'd been almost lovingly rebuilding.

As she'd carefully stitched his wound, they'd hit it off surprisingly well and had agreed to see a live band together the previous night.

Cassandra was nearly all that Roy had spoken of since meeting her, and Moss had genuinely hoped that the date had gone well for his friend.

But, as just as he was going to ask about it, Moss noted where Roy was staring and fully understood his discomfort.

The doll was rather a distracting thing to have about, to say the least.

 

Roy let out an annoyed breath. "Okay, that's it. I'm covering that up."

Moss nodded. "I think that would be a very good idea, Roy." He agreed, wishing he'd thought of that earlier.

Roy was glad he'd thought of the idea.

There was no way he'd be able to get anything done with that thing sitting there like that.

He got up and put his jacket over it, covering the torso.

That was a bit better.

"What's it doing here, anyway?" Roy asked, sitting back down.

Moss pressed his lips together. "It was delivered not five minutes after I arrived." He answered matter-of-factly with a hint of disapproval, adding a line of very complicated code. "It wasn't addressed to anyone in particular - only to Reynholm Industries. Why it was delivered to us, I have no idea."

Moss took a swallow of lukewarm coffee from his personalised mug. "It's been sitting there lasciviously for the past hour." He complained, purposely avoiding looking anywhere near the thing. "They could have at least put the ruddy thing in a box."

Moss was a man who was made anxious at the mere mention of bras, and so this risque new addition to the office was not exactly welcome on his part.

Roy shook his head. "That is beyond weird... It must be some kind of mistake, who here would want something like that?"

As he booted up his computer, he noticed that the doll was still staring at him with those oddly intense glass eyes.

He shifted in his seat, making an effort to ignore it for a few minutes before getting back up and placing his sunglasses on the doll.

The blind stare successfully masked, Roy was able to start his work.

 

As he signed onto the computer, Moss asked about the date. "So, how'd it go with Cassandra?" 

The corners of Roy's mouth curled up, his cheeks ever so slightly tinted pink. "Fine, it went fine." He answered a bit softly, recalling last night's activities fondly. "We're going out again tonight."

He quite liked this woman and it amounted to abundantly more than just basic sexual attraction.

Cassandra was intelligent, genuine, had a great personality, and even knew a bit about tech.

Moss couldn't help feeling snubbed. 

He and Roy had been planning to attend a very special debut of the latest Space Battles film at the cinema that night, something that they'd talked about for ages.

Even with ordering advance tickets, that first showing had sold out within minutes.

Of course, it would have, with a few of the more prominent cast members being in attendance and there being a meet and greet with one lucky ticket holder at the end of the film from a raffle. 

The winner would be announced at the finale, and while Moss knew that statistically it was a long shot, he did hope that he would win. To meet Larson Freud like that would be such a treat!

"Really?" Moss asked in astonishment, wondering how on earth Roy could have forgotten about their plans. "Tonight?"

If such was the case, then this woman must have meant a lot to Roy indeed.

Roy nodded casually, a little startled at Moss's aversion to his romantic foray. "Yeah, we're having dinner at this swanky new place in Westminster. Some sort of sushi place or something her mother was apparently raving about." He answered, thinking about the girl's smile and going a bit gooey. "And, then she wants me to meet her parents."

He let out a breath. "I'm a bit nervous about that, to tell you the truth." Roy admitted. "Only one other girl has ever invited me to meet family, and that didn't go all that well."

Most of the time he had spent with females tended to boil down to loveless one night stands (which were usually enough to sustain Roy), with no emotional attachment or any real meaning. 

He took what he could get, really; but,to be in an actual relationship was what Roy had always secretly wanted.

And, he could definitely see himself with Cassandra long-term, even if she was way above his head.

He really fancied her, she really fancied him... A strong romance was undoubtedly blooming betwixt them in a beautiful way.

 

Moss nodded. "I take it you've neglected to remember the premiere, then." He stated disappointedly, his mouth turning down into a frown.

Roy let out a gasp at this. The premiere!" He cried out, feeling like a complete arse. "I totally forgot, I'm so sorry Moss." 

There would only be one incredibly amazing showing of the latest Space Battles, but he didn't want to mess anything up with Cassandra... 

Relationships were tricky, and Roy seemed to often find a way of mangling them when they were going so well; he didn't want to screw things up again this time. 

Not when he was becoming confidant that Cassandra was the one.

"You are still coming - aren't you?" Moss asked hopefully, as he adjusted his glasses with a forefinger and a thumb, beginning to wonder at his friend.

Certainly, dating was all well and good, but this was Space Battles; the best film franchise of all time. 

In his opinion, Roy would simply have to work around this new woman for tonight. 

This could very well prove to be a once in a lifetime thing, and you didn't just give that sort of opportunity up unless you had to.

Roy closed his eyes and grimaced. "Well, I..." He began cautiously, not knowing the answer himself.

Cassandra seemed to be pretty decent, maybe she'd understand.

"Yeah, I'll probably go." He answered, as Moss looked somewhat rejected.

When it came to women, Moss tended to play second fiddle.

Which he was all right with for the most part, but he didn't have to like it.

"I understand." Moss replied softly, as the phone rang.

Sure, he might have been able to find a substitute to fill in for Roy, but it wouldn't be even half as awesome.

"No, Moss, that doesn't mean -" Roy began to explain, before answering the phone with his usual 'Have you tried turning it off and on again?'

 

 

Meanwhile, Jen spent her morning binge watching a show that she'd stumbled onto late the previous night.

"Oooh, that Benedict Cumberbatch..." She muttered to herself, looking dreamily at the screen. "For a man that looks half-alien, he really is gorgeous."

Jen shivered as the actor spoke a particularly brilliant line; there was a gorgeously rich timbre to that velvet voice that struck her hard.

She popped a cheese puff into her mouth and snuggled deeper into her soft blanket on the sofa.

"That Louise Brealey is quite lovely, too." She added thoughtfully, as the actress graced her new 20" flatscreen.

So far, Jen had spent a good five hours in front of the tv, and would have liked to spend the next five or so watching the remainder of the Sherlock series. 

But, she would need to head to work soon; Jen half-considered calling in sick.

She was awfully comfortable cuddled up in her blanket nest watching telly.

Jen didn't want to have to put on a constricting bra, apply make-up, put on pretty though horribly uncomfortable high heels, or put up with Reynholm making her day difficult.

Honestly, if he offered to show her his new nipple piercings one more time she might just scream.

In the end, Jen had decided to take her shift and hesitantly tore herself away from the screen to get ready to go.

 

 

After a lunch of egg and chips from a restaurant down the street, Moss and Roy came straight back to the office to find Jen standing in front of the doll.

She'd removed the jacket and sunglasses, and was staring down at it with a bemused frown.

"What exactly is a nearly naked mannequin doing here?" She asked repugnantly, thinking it offensive, beyond being rather out of place.

"We don't know, it was delivered here this morning." Roy answered simply, promptly going over and covering it back up, making sure to replace the sunglasses.

Jen gave a bit of a laugh, perplexed at this.

"Seriously?" She asked, wondering why it bothered Roy so much. She didn't like it much herself, but Roy seemed more affected by the doll than she was.

Then again, this was a man who was afraid of balloons, so perhaps he had an odd fear of mannequins or something. 

Roy ignored her and went to his desk.

"It must have been delivered to this building by mistake, I'm sure that they meant to take it next door to Merrington's." She mused aloud, making a mental note to stop by the department store to see how much such a piece of underwear would cost her.

"It was no mistake, Jen; it was clearly addressed to Reynholm Industries." Moss pointed out, and Jen crossed her arms as an idea crossed her mind.

Maybe Roy was only pretending not to like this doll. She wouldn't put it past him.

He was still decorating his new flat, and that sort of thing might just be what he was going for.

"Roy." She gave him a look, squinting her eyes a bit. "This was you, wasn't it?"

Roy's jaw dropped. "What? No, Jen." He responded in offense. "What would I want with a creepy, half-naked sex doll?" 

Jen was appalled.

She swiftly moved away from it, making a disgusted noise as she looked perfectly horrified. "Sex doll? Is that what it is?" She asked loudly, not realising that those products had evolved beyond simple blow up dolls. "Ugh."

A thought occurred to her. "It's not... Used, is it?" She asked in outright disgust, her hands to her now pink cheeks.

"Yeah, as if we would know that." Roy replied with a baffled shake of his head. "Are you serious right now?"

Jen took a few more steps away from the doll. "Well, I don't care whose it is, we've got to get rid of it." She said, wrinkling her nose.

 

 

Within the hour, the doll had been removed and things were back to normal for the time being.

That afternoon ended up being quite productive; Moss had finished writing the mainframe of the firewall, Roy had fixed the company's website after a hacker had decided to photoshop a certain male body part over every last photo of Mr. Reynholm's face, and Jen had covertly finished off a couple more episodes of Sherlock online.

As the boys put on their jackets, Moss asked again about Roy's intentions for the evening, feeling confident that Roy would honour their plans considering just how important they were.

Roy cleared his throat, not sure how Moss would take it.

"I didn't want to miss the show for anything, especially since we've had reserved tickets for a while now and this was supposed to be our thing, and I thought... Well, I thought it might be fun if Cassandra joined us."

Moss's eyes narrowed. "But, it's supposed to be just you and I. It's not going to be as good with someone else tagging along." He objected miserably in a nasal whine.

This was the only thing he'd had to look forward to in a long time, and he didn't want it ruined by a certain someone turning it into a flipping date.

Roy shoved his hands in his trouser pockets, having had a bad feeling this was how Moss would react.

"It wasn't my idea, really." He admitted helplessly, running a hand through his curls. "As soon as I mentioned Space Battles and Northwind Mall, Cassandra got all excited and somehow managed to snag a ticket from an online scalper or something while we were talking on the phone. She sort of invited herself along."

Moss zipped up his jacket. "And, you didn't explain things to her?" He asked, thinking that it would have been the proper thing to have done.

Roy sighed and chewed his bottom lip. "No, I didn't." He said, getting frustrated. Why couldn't Moss be a bit more understanding? "I couldn't just tell her no, now could I?"

Moss raised his brows. "You could." He told Roy without any hesitation. "In fact, if you want, I'm more than willing to do it for you." He offered in a helpful tone, hoping to salvage the evening.

"Look, we can still have a great time." Roy raised his hands, thinking that it was a fine mess he'd gotten himself into.

"Right." Moss replied dully, completely unconvinced as he pressed the button for the lift.

 

 

As the classic opening theme boomed over the speakers, large copper words streaming up the screen as a prelude to the film, Moss crossed his legs and concentrated on reading as Cassandra and Roy babbled about some inane subject instead of paying the movie any attention.

 

Moss sighed as he put the 3-D glasses over his own, and hoped they'd quiet down soon and be more courteous.

Much to Moss's dismay, Roy and his lady friend had continually punctuated the first quarter of the film with snippets of conversation, giggling, and even a few increasingly intense make-out sessions.

During the last round of passionate mouth exploration between the new couple, Cassandra had flung a hand out and had accidentally whacked both pairs of Moss's glasses off, sending them skittering along the dirty floor.

Not that Cassandra or Roy had noticed, leaving Moss to blindly feel along for his glasses in the packed cinema.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Moss had picked up a pair before realising with a good deal of annoyance that they were the wrong ones.

He'd found his real glasses a row and a half up, nearly having picked them up when someone had carelessly shoved by and stepped on them without having noticed what they had done.

Moss cringed as he heard a snap and a short crunching sound, having a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He picked up what was left of his glasses; the frame had broken, one lens had popped out and was shattered, while the other was badly cracked.

There was no salvaging them. 

It was a very good thing that Moss had two pairs of slightly larger glasses safe in a drawer in his desk at work.

The only problem was that until he got to them, he would barely be able to see; he was atrociously short-sighted.

Moss somehow had managed to find his seat again with some trouble.

He'd ended up falling face first into the popcorn bag of a small child, upsetting the young one awfully and being shoved by the father.

Roy hadn't seemed to even notice that Moss had been gone or that anything was wrong. 

"Roy?" He tried fruitlessly, being completely ignored as his friend nibbled on Cassandra's neck, evoking an unsettlingly sensual moan.

Moss squinted at the screen, vainly straining to make out the basics of what was going on as he ignored the display next to him.

Of course, that hadn't worked out well at all and he'd ended up with a pounding migraine and an upset stomach.

Without a word, Moss had slowly and carefully left the cinema, stumbling a few times; he'd asked someone for help in ringing for a cab and had waited out front for it to come.

 

 

The next morning, to Moss's displeasure, he'd ended up being driven to work by his mum, even being escorted to his desk by her on account of his being unable to see more than a couple of feet in front of his face.

By the end of the trip, he'd thought that perhaps he'd have rather walked.

Neither Roy nor Jen had ever met Moss's mum before, and it wasn't the most fun they'd ever had.

She was a rather less than personable woman, and those few minutes had dragged on for what had seemed like hours.

 

After she'd left, Roy asked what had happened to Moss last night.

Moss merely glared daggers at him, feeling uncharacteristically angry.

"What?" Roy asked in a startled tone and wide eyes, not understanding why his friend was so upset.

Moss just shook his head and said nothing, ignoring Roy completely.

He then gave Jen a brief rundown, and she couldn't blame Moss in the least for being so upset.

"Honestly, Roy, how could you do that?" She asked, tsking him.

If one of her best friends had invited her out to one of their favourite things and then shunned her for a third wheel date, she'd be pretty upset, too. 

Not to mention what had happened to poor Moss's glasses.

Roy threw his hands in the air emphatically. "It couldn't be helped, she invited herself along!" He defended himself, feeling a little attacked.

He began to feel pretty guilty by this point, the reality of what had happened fully sinking in now.

"Then, why didn't you uninvite her? I'm sure she'd have understood." Jen told him, as Mr. Reynholm strode in.

He looked about the room, frowning as he didn't find what he had hoped to.

"I was told that there had been a parcel delivered down here yesterday by mistake, but I don't seem to see it." He stated easily, as Moss, Roy, and Jen exchanged glances.

Roy deadpanned, leaning onto his elbows. "We did have a guest of sorts yesterday; about five foot tall, blonde, scantily clad..." He began, clearing his throat.

Reynholm didn't look embarrassed in the slightest. "Yes, that sounds about right, where is she?" He asked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

Jen shuddered in revulsion as an unwelcome image entered her mind. 

Why wasn't she surprised that such a tawdry item would belong to this sleazy man?

"I asked one of the maintenance crew to remove it." Jen replied dryly, turning away from him and heading to her office. "You might try talking to them."

With that, Reynholm gave a nod, turned on his heel, and left to track down his lifelike sex doll.

 

 

It had been unbearable, being flatly ignored by Moss; he'd not uttered a syllable to Roy the entire day.

Roy could take being yelled at, talked down to, even having things thrown at him, but being ignored was something that he'd never taken well. That really hurt.

By the end of the day, he'd been deperately pleading with Moss to talk to him.

He honestly was sorry, and not just because Moss was angry with him.

Roy had realised that he'd made a pretty bad decision and wanted to make up for it if he could.

Even though Cassandra had ended up spending the night with him, Roy would have gone to Space Battles with just Moss if he could do things over again.

Not that any of that made a difference now.

 

Sitting at home, watching a rubbish American sitcom on the telly, Roy toyed with his mobile.

He wanted to talk to Moss, to reconcile with him; it was very rare for them to have any sort of true conflict.

Eventually, he hit the speed dial and listened to the ring, waiting patiently for Moss to pick up.

He didn't.

Roy gave up, and tried to follow the rest of the show.

Twenty minutes later, his mobile rang.

It turned out to be his sister, Maggie; the discussion didn't go all that well, and they'd ended up having a nasty fight about some ridiculous thing that had been dredged up from a summer in their teens despite her having called about their mother's 56th birthday which was happening in a week's time.

It was typical, the siblings had never got on.

 

 

After the phone call had come to an end, Roy didn't feel much like watching telly.

Beyond the fight with his sister, his stomach was feeling a bit dicky after the refrigerated five day old fried chicken he'd had for supper.

He was about to head off to bed a lot earlier than usual when the phone rang.

Without checking the caller ID, he answered the phone, half-sure it would be Maggie again.

"Yeah?" Roy asked with an edge to his voice, his patience gone.

There was a pause. "Is everything all right, Roy?" Moss asked, sounding concerned.

He might have still been a touch annoyed with his friend, but he knew that tone and that Roy needed some care right then.

"Well, no, not really." Roy answered flatly, a little surprised that Moss had actually returned his phone call.

Moss wasn't the type to hold a grudge, but when he did, it was almost always a doozy.

"But, never mind about that." Roy waved his hand in a dismissive way. "Thanks for calling me back, man; I just... I wanted to apologise. Again."

Roy took a breath, feeling miserable. "I messed up pretty bad and if I could do it over, I wouldn't."

"I know." Moss replied, his hard feelings melting.

It was tough to stay angry with Roy, it really was.

The man could be a massive jerk sometimes, but he never meant to be. It was more or less Roy's personality.

"I was thinking, Moss. What if we went again tomorrow night, and went all out; dinner, popcorn and treats, the whole shebang? My treat." Roy offered, checking his wallet to make sure he had the money for that.

Moss felt this to be a considerably good deal and agreed, feeling a spark of excitement burning again.

He'd been doing his best to avoid spoilers (which hadn't proved to be an easy task), and didn't want to see the film alone, so this was a great opportunity.

Roy let out a sigh of relief. At least something had gone right that day.

"Thank-you." He said in a lighter tone, taking the last swig of Cuke straight from the can.

"Now, what's bothering you?" Moss asked again, wanting his friend to feel better.

Roy pressed his lips together. "Just family stuff, Moss." 

Moss knew what that meant; Roy and his family had always had a strained relationship. "I see." He replied sombrely. "Shall I come over?"

"Nah, don't worry about me, it's nothing." Roy said, despite knowing that Moss's company would almost certainly bouy his mood.

"If you're sure." Moss told him gently, and Roy assured him of his certainty. "You know where I am should you need me."

With that, the call was ended.

 

 

The next morning, Roy had overslept and was forty-five minutes late for work.

He could imagine the lecture that he'd hear from Jen due to his tardiness.

Roy had come in looking absolutely bedraggled to find Moss providing phone support, and Jen busy in her office glued to her computer screen.

Moss nodded a hello to Roy as he walked to his desk.

He felt much better now that he'd had some sleep, and Moss had ended his grudge.

And, being at work occupied his mind, so there was that.

Roy looked over at Moss; it was odd seeing him with the larger glasses.

It was amazing how one small detail like that could make such a big difference.

He gave his head a small shake, and went about signing on for his shift via computer.

 

 

Moss and Roy had decided to go to the mall straight after work; they could look around before having dinner, and then catch the movie afterward.

As they browsed a popular clothing store, Moss picked up a white spotted red bow tie.

"What do you think, Roy? Is it - 'me'?" He inquired reflectively, considering a slight deviation from his usual style.

Roy considered it. "Yeah, you could pull that off." He answered, liking the pattern. "Are you going to buy it?"

Moss glanced at the price tag and put the item directly back. "Not for fourteen pounds I'm not." 

Roy had always found Moss to be a bit of a cheapskate.

Just before they moved away from the table, Roy stealthily picked the bow tie up, being careful to keep Moss from noticing.

After looking through the shoes and patterned underpants, Moss suggested that they head over to the comic book shop.

"Sounds good to me." Roy said in agreeance. "You know what, I'll meet you there; I've got to go to the toilet first."

Moss nodded and went off, and Roy began to head to the washrooms in-store before ducking back to the join the checkout queue.

 

 

Dinner had been pleasant; tacos and then crepes for dessert.

The cinema had been nearly as packed as the last time they'd been there, though there were still able to get seats together. Good ones, too, near the front.

As the opening credits began to roll and the lights had dimmed, Moss took a few pieces of lightly buttered popcorn from the shared bucket.

Roy unsnapped one of his jacket pockets, offering Moss a chocolate bar.

They never paid for anything but popcorn at the movies, thinking the prices ridiculously high.

Roy was so skilled at packing sweets and treats for the movies, that he ended up being a well-stocked walking arsenal of snack foods.

It was actually quite impressive.

Moss gave a subtle nod, and Roy cautiously passed him a fudge bar.

As they read the customary scrolling text which accompanied all Space Battles films, they started to get excited.

They'd been waiting four long years for this.

Ever since reading in a fan magazine that this movie was in the very beginning phases of its inception, they'd been keeping track of developments and waiting (mainly patiently) for its premiere.

And now, here they were at last, reveling in legendary Space Battles glory.

It was likely the most thrilling night of the year for Moss, who sat there grinning widely as the opening scene began.

Roy smiled at his enthusiasm, as a wispy figure shrouded in a thick black haze appeared onscreen.

 

Two and a half hours later, the boys walked out of the cinema in the typical heady daze that often afflicts moviegoers fresh from a movie.

"Now, that was a bloody good film!" Roy stated as he began readjusting to reality. "Might even be the best one yet."

"I agree; the special effects were realistic and not too over the top, the writing was impressive, the camera work was well-done, and the actors were spectacular." Moss replied, especially having liked the new character additions. "However, a couple of those scenes were painfully unnecessary and marred the film a bit. Other than that, it was a stellar installment."

Roy frowned. "And, which scenes where those, then?" He asked, unable to think what Moss had meant.

Moss scoffed. "Wren's nude scene for one." He stated in distaste. "There wasn't a single rational reason for her to strip down in order to go dashing down that misty corridor. And, that rather adult scenario - in the back of the shuttle between Kolo and Maii? It was far too graphic, cut into the action, and it seemed to have been forced into the film simply in order to satisfy a certain percentage of the audience's voyeuristic tendancies."

Roy shrugged, not having any complaints. "Well, I liked those scenes."

Moss wasn't suprised. "Of course you did." He replied non-judgementally, taking a bite of a peanut chew. "Now, what did you think of that robot, A-62?"

Roy gave a laugh. "He was adorable, wasn't he? Honestly, I wouldn't have thought a robot could be that cute and such a badarse. I mean, he was pretty tricked out."

"We should build one!" Moss said excitedly, his face lighting up as he gestured flamboyantly. "It would be easy enough; imagine, a real, working A-62 unit."

He began listing the equipment they'd need, all of which was easy enough to obtain through the proper venues.

Roy checked out a short ginger woman's tight arse as they passed a group of people standing by a lingerie shoppe.

"That does sound like fun, but I'm not entirely sure that would even be legal, Moss." Roy pointed out, thinking that it might not be the best idea to build what the police would consider to be a dangerous weapon, even if it would be a blast.

Moss had to admit that it could potentially get them into legal issues. "I suppose you're right." He said, deciding to build it without the bits and pieces that could land them in trouble.

"Oh, hey!" Roy said suddenly, reaching into one of his pockets and taking out a small purple bag, handing it to Moss. "I thought you should have this."

Moss wondered at the gift, opening the bag and smiling. 

He was glad to have it. Moss had wanted very much to buy that bow tie, but would never have paid that amount of money for it, even if he was well-off.

Moss took off his tie, and put on Roy's gift.

After Moss thanked Roy, the pair launched into an exuberant discussion regarding the undertaking of such an advanced project as A-62 while they headed to catch a bus downtown where they would bid farewell to one another and go home.


End file.
